Supernatural Sister
by AMP96
Summary: No mother, only a picture with a name and number to go off of, she goes off and looks for any family she has left, her biological father John Winchester, but what she finds instead is even better. AU. Some Destiel later... along with other lemony zest!
1. Chapter 1

This fic on what it'd be like having a little sister tagging along with the brothers with hunting, is my personal AU from if I was the girl. O u O Enjoy~!

I don't own Supernatural nor do I claim to.

Also, critiques are very much welcome!

*:~:*HOW SHE FOUND THE WINCESTERS*:~:*

Walking off the bus stop, she looked at the paper and sighed. It wasn't for another long stretch that she would reach the town and she didn't have enough money for food and a bus ticket. The money her mom left her before she died was quiet a lot but this little town didn't have the correct bank so she had no access to the money she needed. She folded up the paper and stuffed it back in her pocket.

She walked in a store and bought all the food she could carry with the last of her money and sat outside eating a sandwich. Dusting the crumbs off and sliding the backpack onto her shoulders, she began walking down the long road that lay ahead. She really hoped she would clear the forest before dark, though she seriously doubted it.

As it started to darken, she stopped walking to take another snack break and pulled out her small, cast iron crow bar. It was heavy to carry in the backpack but it had saved her ass in the past so many times from her traveling alone at night that she couldn't bear to part from it. It not only fended off sexual predators but a large array of nightmarish creatures, for the most part ghosts. She had a small arsenal in her bag to give her basic protection, she learned a lot from her mom and she wanted to know more, which is why she was on her way to find the man who not only showed this world to her mother, but who also helped create her. She was indeed, looking for her father. All she had to go on was a name and a phone number to go off of.

The man she was looking for was John Winchester. She was a smart girl, and she did her research. He had two sons with a different woman, Sam and Dean and since she had yet to see any movement on him at all, she decided to go after the two boys. She didn't know what they looked like but she knew their names and she knew his number which was enough for her to track at least Dean.

She tracked him down to this one town and now that is where she is heading. It was starting to get almost too dark for her to see the road ahead of her, damn these woods were thick. Finally she heard a car starting to come down the highway, and she figured even if it was a cop, they'd have to take her up to the town, there wasn't a station back at that little stop back at the beginning of the road. She saw the car's headlights getting closer and closer until she signaled it down to stop. The car pulled up and even in the near darkness, if she was to forget everything she knew, she would remember what an Impala looked like, especially a '67 Impala. When the car reached a stop, the passenger window rolled down and a head popped out. She whistled, "Nice ride, you," she looked in, two men sat in the front with no one in the back, one with really short and spikey hair, the other with longer hair, " you two boys wouldn't mind giving me a ride up to town would 'ya? Been walking since that pit stop back at the start of the forest and it was about lunch when I was on the road. I don't have any money really but I have some food I'm willing to share…"

"Got any pie?" the short haired piped up, he was driving. The other man turned and gave the driver a look and he merely went, "What? I'm hungry! Look, lady, if you got pie you are more than welcome to get in the back seat." The girl grinned.

"Actually, I do have some pie. A nice old lady give me some a while back since she couldn't give me a ride, it's apple-" "Get in." Was all he said and she smiled and got in. "Thank you so much, I was real uneasy walking that close to that super dense forest." He just smiled and nodded and took off down the highway. There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove down the road.

They sat there for twenty minutes in silence until the static on the radio began to flux and the boys stopped and looked at each other before the short haired one pulled over on the side of the road. How unfortunate, she was hoping to not run into something strange until she at least got out of the woods. The taller one got out of the car first and the other turned to look at her, "Stay in the car, you'll be safer if you do." She shook her head and began to climb out of the car.

"That car is a death trap for me if I'm right about what's coming for us." She began to dig into her bag and pulled out a small, sawed off shotgun along with a flash light. He stared at her for a moment before walking to the trunk of the car. He opened a false bottom and set it up and began to pull out his own shot gun and flashlight. Well at least she didn't have to fight alone this time.

He turned on the flashlight and pointed it at her. "Who are you?" she looked up and grinned, "I could ask you the same question. My name's Alex, what's your guys' names?" they looked at each other before looking back at her, "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sammy." she stopped what she was doing and her face dropped. "No. Way." He looked confused but before more could be said a loud noise sounded and a ghost suddenly appeared with a flash behind the boys.

"DUCK!" The girl shouted and they did as such and she threw her small crow bar at the ghost, sending it away for the time being. The crowbar fell to the ground with a clang and she got up from her crouched position, closing her bag and walking behind the boys to grab her crowbar. She turns and faces them. She feels very short when standing closer and able to compare her height to Sam's. Her gaze stops on Dean after some shifting between the two boys. "Dean… Winchester, am I right?" He gave Sam a weary look and looked back at Alex and nodded. She smirked. "Hello boys. I'm Alex Smith, and I'm you're half sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared at her calm, slightly smirking face for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. She frowns at him while Sam stands still in bewilderment. "Is it really that hard to believe? I can prove it if you want! Here, look at this…" She ducks back into bag and digs out a picture and hands it to Sam, whose eyes widen before he nudges Dean, who was wiping tears out of his eyes as he looks at the picture and he stops. The smirk quickly returned to the girls face before she continued, "check the back, that's where he left us some contact info if my mother ever needed him. For the record, I want it to be known that she never asked once for his help, even on her deathbed she never asked. She knew I would need it however so she gave me the picture and told me about the time he saved her from a wendigo and she thanked him for it… afterward then 9 months later pop! Here I am! She raised me to be a hunter, and I know quite a lot but I kinda want to at least meet my father." Dean sat there staring at the picture in disbelief.

"You gotta be joking, there is no way in hell our dad would sleep with some floozy-" Dean was cut off by a well-aimed punch to his jaw that sent him recoiling backwards and he landed on his ass with a loud "OOF!" he sat up and grabbed his jaw, looking at the girl, whose eyes were now hidden beneath her hair, she was panting and Sam just stood there in complete shock, then she spoke after a long pause.

"Don't EVER insult my mother. She may not have been your mother, but I know for a fact that John Winchester is in fact my biological father. I got into some records and did some tests after finding about what happened to your guys' mum." Stood up straight, and looked Dean right in the eye, "He may have not have cared for my mother, I don't care about that. All I want is to at least say hello to the guy. Hell, he doesn't even have to KNOW I'm his goddamn daughter that he didn't plan on having. I'm sorry what happened to your mum, I know all he did was want revenge but he was on the road for so long, he has got to have urges and my mother, back in her day was a real looker. Now I don't care much about what you boys think about my story, believe me or don't believe me, all I know is that I-" Sam cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, that's enough, we get it. We should talk about this later because, I think that ghost is going to come back for us soon and we should get it before it gets us so how about we get back to the motel and figure out what it is." Alex's gaze lingered on Sam for a moment, turned to Dean who was staring at her, then nodded and she grabbed her picture from off the ground, stuffed it in her bag along with her sawed off shotgun and got back in the back seat. Dean and Sam looked at each other before Sam close the trunk of the Impala and Dean got up off the ground. They both proceeded to get in the car and drove down the highway again this time not stopping until they hit the motel.

Hey guy's sorry for such a short update but I need to be taking a hiatus for a while on basically everything so it will be a while before I update so just hold tight and I should have lots of regular updates on everything for you all!

Thank you for those who are patient, I will make the updates worth the wait I promise!


End file.
